I won't lose her without a fight!
by Werebazs
Summary: My Taiora oneshot collection.
1. I won't lose her without a fight!

**Hello everybody!**

**This was originally intended to be a single story, however I decided to turn into a collection of my Taiora one-shots. The rating I've given in the summary, is only informative about the average ratings of these stories. I'll give one proper rating for each one of them.**

**Hope you'll like them!**

**

* * *

**

**I won't lose her without a fight!**

Tai's depressed because his best friend, and the girl of his dreams are going out. The girl notices, but not realising his problem. Taiora oneshot.

_**Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort**_

* * *

16-year-old Tai Kamiya slammed the door behind him as he busted into their appartment. It was eleven o'clock at night, in July. Tai's wild entrance scared Miko, who sprang up from his basket, climbed up to the nearest wardrobe, and mewed at his keeper with indignation. Tai's parents were away for a two-week holiday, while Kari was camping with Yolie, Davis, T.K. Ken and their partners, so he didn't have to worry about disturbing somebody. He felt like he'd explode at any moment. He leant with his elbows against the wall, and punched it until the pain in his fist overthrew the one in his heart. He had tears of anger, and powerlessness in his eyes, but left them uncried. He had just spent four hours, four long, embarassing hours with Matt, Sora, and one of Sora's friends. She was a nice girl, but Tai wasn't interested in her at all. He didn't want to go to that stupid „double date", but Sora was insitent.

_„I have had enough of this attitude of your's Tai." She said the previous day. „You're my best friend, I know something bothers you, but if you refuse to tell us we can't help. You are turning more and more inside everyday and I won't let it go any further. So I don't want to hear any lame exuses from you. See you tomorrow, at seven o'clock, at the Club."_

„How?" he kept asking himself „How could Sora see so clearly, and yet how could she be so blind?" The girl was right about one thing: Tai had been upset lately, though he tried to cover it. Actually he did it so well, not even Kari realised he had a problem. But Sora did. What she didn't know what that problem had been. She kept asking Tai about it for months, until a week earlier.

_„Come on Tai, don't act like a child! I see something hurts you, why won't you tell me?"_

_„I don't know what you are talking about Sor'." He answered and forced his signature grin on his face. They were walking in the park. „I'm just in a bad mood, that's all." Sora didn't replied for a minute, just stared at him. Then all of a sudden she slapped him arcross the face. „What the…!"_

_„TAI KAMIYA, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO LIE IN MY FACE!" she yelled at him. „We're supposed to be friends, remember? And friends don't lie to each other! I'm worried about you, trying to help you, and you think you can fool me with the shadow of your old grin? You think I know you so little…" at this point something blew in Tai's mind, and he shouted back at her:_

_„YOU KNOW ME! You don't know the first thing about me! Maybe you did once, but it was years ago! If you really knew me, you wouldn't have to quiz me, to understand what is my problem!"_

_„So something does hurt you!"_

_„That's enough!" he yelled, and before Sora could stop him, he disappeared. She never mentioned their argument later, and she stopped asking him. Instead she insisted that Tai had to spend more time with their friends, and when it seemed to not work, she decided to try and bring him, and one of her friends together. She didn't realise who was the only girl he loved._

Somebody knocked on the door. Tai didn't answer. He knew very well who's it, and didn't want to see her right now. Or… he rather didn't want her to see him like that? Either way he remained silent, and didn't move. She knocked again, more compellingly.

„Tai, open the door, I know you're in there and you can hear me! Please, Tai!" he still didn't reply, although he knew Sora wouldn't leave until she spoke with him. „Tai, please, don't do this! You said you knew me right? Then you must know what will I do if you don't answer!"

„Yes, I do." He thought, but didn't say anything „You're planning to stay in front of the door, until I let you in. Just like I would, if you'd been acting as weird as I did lately. Which means I have no choice unless I want to be look like a moron who lets a girl wait at the door." So he turned the lights on, wiped his face and eyes dry, and openned the door. Sora stared at him, with a worried, but determined look on her face. Tai made an apologising grimace.

„Tai, what the hell was that? You can't disappear like that! You scared us all."

„Sorry I made you worry, but I couldn't stay any longer. Tell Aemi I'm sorry."

„May I come in?"

„Of course." Tai stepped aside and let the girl in. Sora sat down to the couch. Tai went to the fridge, as he always had when Sora came over to them. „Would you like to drink something?" he asked.

„No thanks." as Tai sat beside her with a cola in his hand, she started to speak, but the boy didn't listen. He already knew what was coming.

„Tai, please look at me!" Sora demanded, so the boy turned to her, despite he promised himself he wouldn't. He did, because he heard Sora was fighting with her tears. And there was one thing he couldn't stand: if Sora was sad. That was the only reason that kept his mouth, and heart locked in the past one and half year. He wanted her to be happy, despite iseeing her happy with Matt, didn't made it easier to keep his secret. She continued „I've been thinking since we had that argument last week. Tell me honestly: is this whole about me?" Tai turned his head forward, he was thinking about what should he answer. „Tai?" he bit his lips together hesitatingly, „Shall I tell her? I can't keep it in any longer. But Matt is her boyfriend, and my best pal!" he glimpsed at Sora from the corner of his eye. She was beautiful with her shoulder-lenght auburn hair, and crimson eyes. And she looked at him on such a praying way. He knew this look of her. She used it when she tried to make up with him after all those squabbles they had. Sure Tai's big mouth caused a lot of those, but just as much had started, because she overreacted some stupid joke. And then there was that hairpin she got from him for her 11th birthday! They were both faulty in that situation. „Good God, how long that's been!" he thought as the scene came to his mind. He couldn't stand not to smile, when he remembered how Kari sent that apologizing e-mail he accidentally signed „Love" instead of „From". Then the answer she sent, with the attached photo, of her wearing the hairpin. As the picture appeared in front of his mind-eyes he decided. „Friend or not friend, I won't lose her, without a figh!" he took a deep breath and noded.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

_(And yes I don't tell neither the previous, nor the following events, because I want to leave it to everyone of yours imagination, to finish it as you wish.)_

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. The Pedal

**Hello, again!**

**I know I haven't showed up in quite a long time, but I'm kinda stuck, with my other story.**

**

* * *

**

**The Pedal**

**__****Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor(?)**

This is my first -and if it's as weak as I think so, last- songfic I have (tried) written. The actual song was written by Demjén Ferenc and Lerch István and palyed by V-Moto Rock, in 1982.

You can watch the clip and listen the song on you tube by searching with these items: V-Moto Rock Pedál. I strongly recommend it, as it's humor is far better if you hear it.

I tried my best to translate the lyrics. If this was already done, I'm sorry, I tried but didn't find any clues about it.

**I do NOT own Digimon, nor the song or the lyrics!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

„No, Tai! I already told you, I'm tired. And I don't have the mood to have a _ride_ with you!" Sora yelled at her boyfriend. They just had had a match, she had barely finished with her shower, and he already wanted to go on a ride. She sat down on the couch, drying her crimson hair. The truth is, she wasn't tired at all. After all, they were on summer vacation after their first year at college. She didn't even now when she felt this great for the last time. She only said it because she knew Tai would –on purpose of course- take the bait

„Oh, can't we leave this Sor'? I know you're only playing with me." Tai replied grinning, as he stepped closer. He bent down, tried to kiss her on the forehead, but she laughed and slapped him across the face with the nearest pillow. He grabbed her shoulders, and they both ended down on the floor giggling and tangled around eachother. Tai used up the opportunity to heap her with kisses, before she „playing the innocent again" (to use Tai's description) tried to drag away. He gently pulled her back, and started to whisper a song in her ear:

„Come on baby, rise up and shine!

Have a ride, in the starshine!

I'll pull out my bicycle,

You'll have place on the truss pole,

C'mon now, hold on the bar!

Roll along, the whole night!

Don't worry

Behind, I'll pusht&twirl the pedal!

Let's roll into the green green forest

Don't be afraid of that evil dwarven!

Maybe of this goliath,

Which you'd meet at any night.

C'mon now, hold on the bar

Roll along, the whole night!

Don't worry,

Behind, I'll pusht&twirl the pedal!

I'll push-push-push and twirl

I'll Push-push-push and twirl

I'll push-push-push and twirl

I'll push-push-push and twirl

The Pedal

I'll push-push-push and twirl

I'll Push-push-push and twirl

I'll push-push-push and twirl

I'll push-push-push and twirl

THE PEDAL!

* * *

**Well yeah, the background is quite banal and not so well-built, but here the translation was my main concern.**

**Please review!**


End file.
